The Mysterious N
by Lindsey Piano
Summary: White and her friends embark on a great Pokemon journey in hopes of new discoveries and fun as well as adventure.  What White didn't count on was crushing on a guy.


The Mysterious N

friend or foe? boyfriend or friend?

Ooc: Okay, first of all, this is my first fanfic EVER. So sorry if I'm no good. xD Second of all, I don't own any of the characters listed in this fanfic, and I most certainly do not own the creatures, or the main plot. I hope you enjoy my Fanfic! ^_^

One

White quickly opened her eyes. Today was Saturday, that meant Professor Juniper was coming! If not she'd already been, and her friends Cheren and Bianca were outside impatiently as always. White couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bianca worrying if something had happened, frantically jumping up and down, screaming for someone to open the door while waking the town up into a big grumpy city. Cheren would probably just shrug his shoulders, he was cool like that. Well, White thought so anyway. Lately, she didn't know _what _to think of Cheren. They'd been friends for a long time, Cheren had always been right there with White, through the thick and thin. That is, until Bianca moved in. Ever since, Cheren had stopped spending as much time with White. White sighed at the thought of Cheren, how could he not know she wanted to be more than friends? That didn't matter to her that moment though, the only thing that mattered was the surprise Professor Juniper had in store!

White looked at her clock, it was 10:15.

"Too early…" White muttered groggily. "I'll see the Pokemon later…" she couldn't kid herself. She sprang out of bed like a Buneary that just got a whiff of its favorite berries. White could hear her mom's voice downstairs.

"White!" said the voice muffled. "Your friends are here!" White groaned. _Friends. _With an 's'. That meant Bianca would be there too. White quickly threw on some shorts, put on a t-shirt, her favorite hat, and sneakers. White shoved some gum into her pocket, she shoved it with so much force trying to fit it that the pockets went right through!

"Crap…" White muttered. "Crap, crap, crap!" she ran down the steps as fast as she could, not even attempting to hide her shorts. Cheren and Bianca were inside, White's mother held a box. Bianca began poking the box until Cheren became so annoyed with Bianca, he grabbed the box and walked over to White.

"Hey," Cheren said cooly. He began examining White's shorts, at first White thought he'd been spending too much time with Bianca and gone pervert. Then she remembered the gum incident.

"Don't ask," White said rolling her eyes. "So any idea what's in the box?"

"Not a clue," Cheren sighed. "Bianca insisted we wait until you got up to find out, that's why she um… "poked" it so much," he explained.

"Ah," White said unenthusiastically. "Well, let's go up to my room, and find out what's in the box. I don't want my mom to freak out," White winked. Cheren smiled.

"Hey Bianca," he said. White froze. _Crap._ There was that thought again. "Let's go up to White's room, we're going to identify what's in the box," Bianca began squealing with delight. _Stupid… whore… _White tried to find the courage to say the words aloud, but her mom was there.

"Let's go to my room then," White said slightly clenching her teeth to a smile. Bianca went up the stairs first, then White, then Cheren. White held the box firmly, and close to her chest. No way she would let Bianca see the box first.

As they got up the steps, something caught White's eye. Something out the window on the wall next to the stairs. White could have sworn she saw someone. Someone watching her. But as soon as the figure made eye contact with White, they disappeared. White tried to forget about it, but the thought still lingered in her mind.

Up in White's room, Bianca kept _insisting _that White opened the box.

"Whiiiiite! Please just open the boooox!" Bianca said in an annoying tone. White rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I open it?" Cheren said suddenly.

"Because, dearie, its White's house!" _Dearie? She just crossed the line! _White thought angrily. Just as White was about to say something, her mom stepped in.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear the argument, but why don't _I _just open the box?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mom? You can barely open a pickle jar!" White got a glare for that one. "Sorry, go ahead," White finally smiled. The adult opened the box slowly and carefully. Cheren, Bianca, White's mom, and even White were stunned to see what was in the box.

Ooc: Three CUPCAKES! 8D Just kidding. So? What do you think so far? If I get one comment, I'll put up more, so please post a comment. :3 I'm really new to Fanfic, so forgive me if I don't know how to look at your comment! D:

Thanks for reading!

Lindsey Piano


End file.
